1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a method of reducing power consumption in electronic device. In particular the method relates to reducing the brightness of a display to reduce power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent electronic devices (for example, a smart phone) have increasing power consumption due to hardware requirements and various interface environments. However, a battery that is mounted in the electronic device to supply power to the electronic device has capacity limitations. Accordingly, various methods of increasing the time of battery use have been proposed. For example, the electronic device may operate in a normal user mode or a power saving mode and, in the power saving mode, limit a maximum clock speed of a processor (for example, a Central Processing Unit (CPU), an Application Processor (AP), and the like) or reduce brightness of a display to reduce current consumption.
Recently, the display size and resolution of electronic devices have gradually increased. As the display specification increases, power consumed by the display itself may be a big part of the total power consumption of the portable electronic device. As the resolution increases, data throughput increases and thus current consumption of a processor also increases. Accordingly, it is difficult to achieve a satisfactory reduction of current consumption through conventional power saving methods.